mtanyctransitfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
MTA Bus Operations Depot Roster (mtamaster edition)
MTA Bus Operations is the surface transit division of the Metropolitan Transportation Authority (New York), created in 2008 to consolidate all bus operations operated by the MTA. The Bus Operations fleet consists of over 5,000 buses of various types and models for fixed-route service, providing service in New York City, the western edge of Nassau County, New York, and Mount Vernon and Yonkers of Westchester County. The current public brands are: MTA Bus Company - The MTA Bus Company was created in September 2004 to assume the operations of seven bus companies that operated under franchises granted by the New York City Department of Transportation. The merging of the companies into the MTA Bus began in January 2005 and was completed in February 2006. MTA Bus is responsible for both the local and express bus operations of the seven companies, consolidating their operations, maintaining current buses, purchasing new buses to replace the aging fleet currently in service, and adjusting schedules and route paths to better match travel demand. MTA Bus operates 46 local bus routes in the Bronx, Brooklyn, and Queens; and 35 express bus routes between Manhattan and the Bronx, Brooklyn, or Queens. It has a fleet of 1,336 buses, which makes MTA Bus the 10th largest bus fleet in the United States and Canada, serving 368,000 riders daily. MTA New York City Bus - New York City Transit buses, operating under the MTA New York City Bus brand, operate in all five boroughs, employing roughly 4,500 buses on about 200 local and 40 express routes within the five boroughs of New York City. Remember this is a fantasy roster and for the real roster the MTA runs, please click here. Also all images posted are owned by their respective owners. Definitions: Split Route is a bus route that has runs that are almost equally split or has a weekday/weekend service split between two bus depots. This is most common with LTD/LCL routes, but is not limited to these factors. Rush Hour Route is a bus route that has Rush Hour Peak (6:30-9:30AM and 3:30-8PM) runs assigned to it from a depot other than its home depot. School Route is a bus route that has a few trips to/from a school along a route assigned to it from a depot other than its home depot. Service As Assigned (SAA) refers to a depot that has run(s) where an one way trip is made and the operator remains on standby, until called for service again, within the timeframe of the run. Summer Route is a bus route that has summer only runs (usually on the weekends) assigned to it from a depot other than its home depot. This applies mainly to routes that are altered or extended during the summer months. Mixed Route is a route that rotates between a main fleet of 40 ft and 60 ft depending on ridership levels during certain days and times. 40 fters are mainly used in mornings and weekends while 60 fters are mainly used in afternoons and weekdays. Mixed routes are also identified as a route getting converted from standards to articulateds. These routes mainly use artics in peak hours, but may slowly start using less 40 fters as more artics are delivered. These routes are presented with a * next to the number. Bike Rack Routes are routes that have bike racks equipped for bike riders. Currently it applies as a pilot test, but can spread to other routes if the pilot is successful. A * next to a Standard Local Route indicates that there is at least one articulated bus that runs on the route due to high ridership. The additions to these routes are mainly ran during rush hours. Special Route is a route that only runs during special events or seasons. They are labeled and the fare is the same as an express route. All routes use articulated buses with the exception of the X86. Snow loans are depots that loan to another in case of a snow emergency, mainly to keep a majority of artics off the road. It can refer to an entire depot or select routes that are most convenient for service. Bronx Division MTA Bus Operations operates a number of bus routes in the Bronx. Many of them are the direct descendants of streetcar lines. All local buses are operated by the Manhattan and Bronx Surface Transit Operating Authority (MaBSTOA), a subsidiary of the New York City Transit Brand. The Bx50, a local multi-borough route, the Bx23, Bx43, Bx70, and the BxM Express routes, are operated by the MTA Bus Company brand. Amsterdam Depot Local Routes: Bx17, Bx18, Bx21, Bx32, Bx33, Bx46 Rush Hour Route: Bx13 School Route: M116 Snow loan: M60 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 125 local standard buses Total buses: 125 buses Eastchester Depot Bike Rack Local Routes: Bx23, Bx43, Bx50, Bx70 Express Routes: BxM6, BxM7, BxM8, BxM9, BxM10 Rush Hour Express routes: QM2, QM20, QM32 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 46 local standard buses, 109 express buses Total buses: 155 buses Gun Hill Depot Local Routes: Bx16, Bx24, Bx26, Bx28*, Bx29, Bx30, Bx34, Bx38* Articulated Routes: Bx4/4A, Bx5, Bx12, Bx22, Bx40, Bx41, Bx42 Select Bus Service Routes: Bx12, Bx52 Rush Hour Articulated Route: Bx1, Bx39 Split Special Route: X72 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 115 local standard buses, 123 local artic buses, 66 SBS buses Total buses: 304 buses Kingsbridge Depot Local Routes: Bx3, Bx7, Bx10, Bx13, Bx20, M100* Rush Hour Local Route: Bx28*, Bx32* Articulated Routes: Bx1, Bx2, Bx9, Bx39, Bx54 Summer Articulated Route: Bx12 Special Route: X82, X85 Split Special Route: X72 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 126 local standard buses, 141 local artic buses Total buses: 269 buses West Farms Depot Local Routes: Bx8, Bx11, Bx27, Bx31, Bx35, Bx36*, Bx37, Bx58 Rush Hour Route: Bx21* Standard Select Bus Service Route: Bx6 Articulated Route: Bx19 Mixed Route: Bx15 Snow loan: Bx22, Bx40, Bx42 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 247 local standard buses, 17 SBS buses, 78 local artic buses Total buses: 342 buses Yonkers Depot Express Routes: BxM1, BxM2, BxM3, BxM4, BxM11, BxM12, BxM18 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 92 express buses Total buses: 92 buses Brooklyn Division MTA Bus Operations operates a number of bus routes in Brooklyn. Many of them are the direct descendants of streetcar lines. The ones that started out as bus routes were almost all operated by the Brooklyn Bus Corporation until the NYC Board of Transportation took over in 1940. All but four Brooklyn local and six Brooklyn express routes are operated by the New York City Transit brand. The B100-B110 Local routes and all of the BM Express routes, are operated by the MTA Bus Company brand. East New York Depot Local Routes: B12, B14, B15, B17, B25, B42, B45, B65, B72, B82, B83, B84, Q24, Q56 Rush Hour Route: B7, Q54 Snow loan: TU Bus Fleet Buses stored: 273 local standard buses Total buses: 273 buses Flatbush Depot Local Routes: B2, B31, B41, B44, B46, B49* Rush Hour Route: B1 School Routes: B12, B83 Standard Select Bus Service Route: B46 Articulated Select Bus Service Route: B44 Special Route: X76 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 176 local standard buses, 50 standard SBS buses, 35 Artic SBS buses Total buses: 261 buses Fresh Pond Depot Local Routes: B7, B13, B20, B26, B38, B52, B54, Q54, Q55 Snow loan: TU Bus Fleet Buses stored: 231 local standard buses Total buses: 231 buses Grand Avenue Depot Local Routes: B24, B32, B47, B48, B51, B57, B60, B62, Q59 Articulated Route: Q58 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 182 local standard buses, 45 local artic buses Total buses: 227 buses Jackie Gleason Depot Local Routes: B4, B8, B9, B11, B16, B33, B35*, B37, B43, B61, B63, B67, B68, B69, B70, B77 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 327 local standard buses, 3 local artic bus Total Buses: 330 buses Spring Creek Depot Local Routes: B100, B101, B103 Express Routes: BM1, BM2, BM3, BM4, BM5 Snow loan: JFK Bus Fleet Buses stored: 78 local standard buses, 76 express buses Total buses: 154 buses Ulmer Park Depot Local Routes: B1, B3, B6, B36, B64, B74 School Route: B9 Express Routes: X27, X28, X37, X38 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 183 local standard buses, 71 express buses Total buses: 254 buses Williamsburg Depot Local Routes: B102, B110 Express Routes: BM10, BM11, BM12, BM15 Snow loan: B103 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 32 local standard buses, 51 express buses Total buses: 83 buses Manhattan Division MTA Bus Operations operates a number of bus routes in Manhattan. Presently, the Manhattan and Bronx Surface Transit Operating Authority (MaBSTOA), New York City Transit brand, a subsidiary of the New York City Transit Brand, operates all of the local buses in Manhattan. Manhattanville Depot Local Routes: M2, M3, M4, M5, M10, M11, M96, M98, M104, M106, M116 Rush Hour Route: M57 Special Route: X86 Snow loan: MQ, TU Bus Fleet Buses stored: 252 local standard buses Total buses: 252 buses Michael J. Quill Depot Local Routes: M6, M8, M9, M12, M20, M21, M22, M39, M42, M46, M50, M57, M66, M72 School Routes: M11 Articulated Route: M14A/B/D Select Bus Service Routes: M23, M34, M34A, M60, M79, M86 Special Routes: X83, X84 Bus fleet Buses stored: 167 local standard buses, 60 local artic buses, 103 SBS buses Total buses: 331 buses Mother Clara Hale Depot Local Routes: M1, M7 Mixed Route: M35 Split Articulated Route: M15 Rush Hour Articulated Routes: M101, M102, M103 Special Route: X80 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 75 local standard buses, 60 local artic buses Total buses: 135 buses Tuskegee Airmen Depot Local Routes: M31 Articulated Routes: M101, M102, M103 Split Articulated Route: M15 Rush Hour Articulated Routes: M14A, M14D Bus Fleet Buses stored: 20 local standard buses, 130 local artic buses Total buses: 150 buses Queens Division MTA Bus Operations operates a number of bus routes in Queens, under two different public brands, NYC Transit and MTA Bus. Some of them are the direct descendants of streetcar lines. A little more than half of the local Queens routes are operated by the NYC Transit brand, while the remainder is operated by the MTA Bus brand. However, MTA Bus operates far more express (QM-prefix) routes than NYC Transit which uses the X-prefix. Baisley Park Depot Local Routes: Q110*, Q112 Articulated Routes: Q64, Q111, Q113, Q114 Express Route: QM4, QM21, QM44 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 30 local standard buses, 64 local artic buses, 19 express buses Total buses: 113 buses Casey Stengel Depot Local Routes: Q12, Q13, Q15/15A, Q16, Q20A/B, Q26, Q28, Q31, Q32, Q48, Q76, Q78 School Routes: Q17, Q27, Q88 Select Bus Service Route: Q44 Special Route: X81 Snow loan: Bx54 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 213 local standard buses, 44 SBS buses Total buses: 257 buses College Point Depot Local Routes: Q19, Q23, Q25, Q34, Q38, Q65 Rush Hour Route: Q102 Express Routes: QM1, QM2, QM3, QM5, QM6, QM7, QM8, QM10, QM11, QM12, QM20, QM31, QM32, QM35, QM36, QM40, QM42 Rush Hour Express Route: BxM9 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 156 local standard buses, 157 express buses Total buses: 313 buses Far Rockaway Depot Local routes: Q11, Q21, Q22, Q35, Q41 Express Routes: QM15, QM16, QM17, QM18 Snow loan: BP Bus Fleet Buses stored: 52 local standard buses, 47 express buses Total buses: 99 buses Jamaica Depot Local Routes: Q3, Q4, Q5, Q17, Q30, Q42, Q77, Q84, Q85 Select Bus Service route: Q5 Snow loan: GH, KB Bus Fleet Buses stored: 170 local standard buses, 21 SBS buses Total buses: 191 buses JFK Depot Local Routes: Q6, Q7*, Q8, Q9, Q37, Q37B, Q40, Q60, Q89 Rush Hour Local Route: Q11, Q41 Summer Route: Q35* Articulated Routes: Q10 Select Bus Service Route: Q52 Snow loan: BP Bus Fleet Buses stored: 154 local standard buses, 41 local artic buses, 15 SBS buses Total buses: 210 buses LaGuardia Depot Local Routes: Q18, Q29, Q33, Q47, Q49, Q69, Q72, Q100*, Q101, Q104, Q105 Select Bus Service Route: Q53 LaGuardia Link: Q70 Express Routes: QM24, QM25, QM34 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 153 local standard buses, 24 LaGuardia Link buses, 33 SBS artic buses, 32 express buses Total buses: 242 buses Queensboro Depot Local Routes: Q39, Q62*, Q66, Q67, Q102, Q103 Artic route: Q68 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 106 local standard buses, 40 artic buses Total buses: 146 buses Queens Village Depot Local Routes: Q1, Q2, Q27, Q36, Q43, Q46, Q57, Q83, Q86, Q88 School Routes: Q20A, Q31, Q76 Express Routes: X63, X64, X68 Snow loan: GH, KB Bus Fleet Buses stored: 235 local standard buses, 34 express buses Total buses: 269 buses Staten Island Division MTA Bus Operations operates a number of bus routes on Staten Island. Some of them are the direct descendants of streetcar lines. Most of the routes run to the St. George Ferry Terminal of the Staten Island Ferry. However, Staten Island is the home of the first interstate route, the S89, which operates into Bayonne, NJ. Staten Island is also the biggest borough of express (X) routes. Castleton Depot Local Routes: S40, S42, S46, S48, S51, S52, S54, S66, S76, S81, S86, S90, S96, S98 Bike Rack Routes: S53, S93 School Routes: S44, S56, S57, S62, S74, S78 Express Routes: X10, X10B, X11, X14, X21 Express Rush Hour Routes: SAA, X7, X12 Preliminary Routes: SIM3﻿, SIM22﻿, SIM35﻿﻿ Preliminary Rush Hour Route: SIM34﻿ Bus Fleet Buses stored: 161 local standard buses, 46 express buses Total buses: 207 buses Charleston Depot Local Routes: S55, S56, S74, S78, S84 School route: S59 Express Routes: X17, X17A, X17J, X19, X22/22A, X23, X31 Express Rush Hour Routes: X1, X2, X4, X4, X5, X7, X8 Preliminary routes: SIM2﻿, SIM4﻿, SIM8, SIM8x, SIM23, SIM24, SIM25, SIM26, SIM31﻿﻿﻿ Preliminary Rush Hour Routes: ﻿SIM1﻿, SIM5, SIM7, SIM10 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 63 local standard buses, 150 express buses Total buses: 213 buses Meredith Depot Express Routes: X12, X15, X40, X42 Rush Hour Express Routes: X10, X11, X14 Preliminary Routes: SIM4x﻿, SIM15, SIM30, SIM32, SIM33, SIM34﻿ Preliminary Rush Hour Route: SIM3﻿, SIM35 Bus Fleet Buses stored: 70 express buses Total buses: 70 buses Yukon Depot Local Routes: S44, S57, S59, S61, S62, S89, S91, S92, S94 School Routes: S54, S55, S56, S74, S78 Select Bus Service Route: S79 Express Routes: X1, X2, X3, X4, X5, X7, X8, X9, X24 Express Rush Hour Routes: SAA Preliminary Routes: SIM1﻿, SIM5, SIM6﻿, SIM10﻿ Preliminary Rush Hour Routes: SIM5x﻿, SIM6x, SIM7﻿﻿﻿ Snow loan: GH, KB Bus Fleet Buses stored: 102 local standard buses, 34 SBS buses, 148 express buses Total buses: 284 buses